My Brother's Ex
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: Twenty four year old Sharpay Evans meets a 'once-upon-a-time'-bisexual Troy Bolton.They meet at a barber shop,and they fall in love.The problem?Her twin brother used to date him.And it seems like Ryan wants him back.Troypay/Tryan. HIATUS
1. The Hunky Hairdresser

_Okay so it's pretty crazy how I even came up with this idea. I was getting my nails done, and this guy was doing them, and no one take this the wrong way! But sometimes I find it kinda funny (good funny!) how guys sometimes get involved in the beauty or fashion department. Anyways, the guy didn't seem gay or anything, but I kinda thought of Ryan Evans and how I've seen him gay in stories often, and decided that it would be fun to write total gay-Ryan lol. Then I thought, hm, how can I make something like that a Troypay then? (Cos you know how obsessed I am with them) Anyways, I thought about how I've seen a couple of Tryan stories too, and then...tada! I came up with this. It should be fun and interesting to write xD. But we're not talking just liking boys gay...he wears makeup too. Once again, no one take offense at how I make Ryan, or take it the wrong way. I'm not trying to 'make fun' of gay people or anything like that._

Summary: Twenty four year old Sharpay Evans meets a 'once-upon-a-time'-bisexual Troy Bolton. They meet at a barber shop, and they fall in love. The problem? Her twin brother used to date him. And it seems like Ryan wants him back. Troypay/Tryan.

Rating: T for sexual related topics and language...which /_might_/ be turned into M. Strong might. (If I do, nothing's really going to be like dirty detailed M or anything, just kind of the talk of it. :P Why don't you give me your opinion in a review at the end? Thanks.)

Note: Story has _**nothing** _to do with either High School Musical movie.

* * *

**My Brother's Ex.**

A HeSaidSheSaidx fanfic.

_**Chapter One - The Hunky Hairdresser.**_

**_I_**s it normal for a girl to feel insulted when her _brother _always seems to look prettier then _she _does? Is it normal for that girl to feel _jealous _of her brother? What about the fact that he seems to take longer to get ready then she does?

Because if that's not normal, then I don't know what the hell normal _is. _I don't think most girls ever feel intimidated by her brother, but sometimes I feel that way. With his fashionable french hats and spiffy fedoras, his shiny shoes, and dashing sparkly broadway-style shirts, I can't really help it. Growing up, my brother Ryan always seemed to be the more fashionable one between the two of us- and this is coming from a girl whose dream is to be a world-famous fashion designer. (well... I could be that now if I wanted, maybe not 'world-famous' just yet, but more about that later.)

Call me crazy, I know. But like I said- I can't really even help it. I usually don't have these thoughts, because I've become used to it. It's the times like these when I'm waiting impatiently for him to hurry up and get ready when I've been ready for half an hour, that these thoughts force their way back into my blonde head.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I've become used to him always managing to look prettier then I do whenever we're out somewhere together. I've grown used to (but sometimes quite pissed) that sometimes when we're walking along the streets together, I spot a hot guy who (I _think_) waves to me, and I wave back, only to soon discover that the hot guy is really checking my brother out, and not me. I've become used to his gayness and 'prettiness', and I don't have a problem with him being that way. He's been into guys for as long as I can remember.

But I swear to god, that boy _makes _other guys gay. It's his fault.

Take a sweet, straight as a yard stick guy for example, sit him down, throw a picture of Ryan Evans in his face and the guy's orientation will surely be converted to flimsy in a split second or two.

"Ryan! Could you please hurry up?" I called up the stairs to my twin brother, my eyes never leaving the screen of my sidekick as I texted my best girlfriend Sarah on it. I was currently sitting on the bottom step of the long staircase (seriously it's like, six miles up the stairs- or so that's how it seems, and it twists and turns a million times. Picture something right out of The Haunted Mansion or something) and waiting for Ryan to get his ass downstairs.

Yeah, cos I'm _that _pathetic. So pathetic, that I don't even bother to get my own lazy ass off his staircase and chose a chair or something to sit in instead. But what's really the point of making myself comfortable? We're leaving soon anyway. (I hope.)

"I'm gonna be late!" I shouted.

"One _minute _Shar!" he screamed back down to me. I rolled my eyes to myself and then quickly read Sarah's text. (Is it weird that I'm twenty four and am still always obsessivly texting practically everyone on my contacts list like an addicted seventeen year old?)

_He's just trying to do the world a favor by looking completely hot, Shar. Let him take as long as he wants, because in the long run, it will all be worth it. ;D_

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that my best friend since middle school is pathetically-erm, _hoplessly _in love with my gay twin brother? I don't know what or why it is- but she actually seems to find his over use of pink and occasionally purple eyeshadow appealing. Then again, so do a lot of people. But they're usually people who are gay like Ryan. Sarah? She's perfectly straight. Only goes after gay guys however, which is why she's never had a boyfriend in her life. Gay guys look at Sarah like I look at lesbians. (Okay so I think some gay guys are hot, and I'm fine with my own brother being into guys, but I do not like lesbians- not the creepy ones who check _me _out anyways. On the other hand, I could really care less if I see two _other _girls sucking face. But I could never see _myself_ doing it.)

Yeah, so basically how I feel about lesbians are the way gay guys feel about Sarah (and all girls for that matter.) They don't care if girl's are making out with some other dude, as long as said girl leaves _him _as an individual alone. Well, that actually only goes if _they're _not after the same dude. But if a straight girl and a gay boy are after the same boy, you can almost guarentee a catfight to go down between the two of them.

Anyways, Sarah like I said, has never had a boyfriend- and she probably never will, unless she starts liking straight-oriented men. I keep trying to tell her that gay men find it creepy and disgusting that she tries to throw herself at them, but she never listens. And it just so happens that the number one flimsy guy that's on her gaydar (um...I mean, _radar) _is no one other then Ryan.

As for me? I'm straighter then a line...straighter then a straight line. Ryan's...not. And like I said, I have no problems with it. But still, I have to admit...it does get kinda weird sometimes when we're checking out the same guy and I make a comment that's _supposed _to be meant as a rhetorical question like "Isn't he hot?" and Ryan replies anyway "I know!"

Usually, Ryan gets the guy. And that sounds awkward to even think. (Remember like I said: he can _turn _someone gay. As if there's not enough gay people in this world already. Seriously if every male on this planet turns into animals falling in love with and all over each other, who will be left for me? I'd go crazy if that happened!) There are occasions when I do get him though. But it kinda sucks that I sometimes feel the need to fight over men with my _brother_.

_I'm just going to pretend like you didn't say that. Kay? _

I pushed send.

Ryan (finally) sauntered on casually down the steps. I nearly leapt with joy, but then discovered that he was carrying two hats in each of his hands, and his face was twisted into a thoughtful frown.

"White or blue Shar?" he asked me.

"Blue. It matches your shoes." I told him, impatiently twirling a lock of my dirty blond/brown hair that I was about to get dyed to absolute bleach blonde around my finger. (If I made it to my damned appointment in time, that is.)

"But the white one matches my shirt."

"Then why'd you ask me?"

"You asked me which pair of heels you should have worn." -he looked down at my black three inch stilletos- "And it looks like you didn't listen to me when I said the pink ones. But since I tried to help you anyway, you've gotta help me."

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time since I'd been here visiting in the last three days.

You know how I keep saying I'm fine with the way my twin is? Yeah, well, our parents kind of weren't. Even though _I'd _always known he didn't like girls, that didn't exactly mean mommy and daddy dearest did. Ryan never told them until he was eighteen years of age- and legally _allowed _to live on his own. He figured that if he spilled the news before we were eighteen, they'd throw him out of the house and he'd be forced to live illegally on his own. So he didn't tell them until our eighteenth birthday, in which case, they'd piled all his birthday presents into my mother's hummer truck and she and my dad had driven them down to the dump, and that's when Ryan was kicked out.

I can't even tell you why the heck (and frankly, _I'm _still trying to figure it out) my parents never saw how Ryan really was before he even told them. Me, being...well, _me_, figured it out on my own long before my dimwitted parents even knew. Of course, their real babies were their jobs and their cars- not really Ryan and me. They were hardly ever home, so they didn't really pay attention to us or things they should know about us (like our orientations) but they had always spoiled us; mistakingly thinking that if they gave us whatever we wanted it would:

a. Shut us up.

or

B. Be proof that they loved us.

Was I a happy child? Sort of. The presents were nice, but it also would have been nice had I spent at least one freaking christmas with my parents rather then whatever nanny they had hired for us.

But enough about my childhood happiness. Where are my parents now? Well, I pretty much lost contact with them after I graduated- sometimes I felt like I didn't even know them, since they were never home. Sometimes they were complete strangers to me, so you can be that I sure as hell wasn't that close to either of them. I had always been close to Ryan- we stuck together as kids. Like pb and j. So when they kicked him out, I ran away too. It was all a big mess, and I don't know where they are today. Knowing them, (but barely), they're probably off on a cruise out in the Carribbean or something.

"Then wear white if you want. Just hurry. In the mean time, I'll be waiting in your car." I said. I retreated from the room, my heels clicking agasint the hardwood floor with each step I took on the way, only stopping to grab the car keys on my way out the door as I waited for Sarah's reply.

Once inside Ryan's car, I checked the time. Three fifteen. My very important hair appointment started at three thirty. I honestly do not know why Ryan feels the need to get all dressed and spruced up to simply drive me to my appointment. I told him I was perfectly capable of driving myself, but he feared that I would either get his precious silver Lexus totalled or get lost since I haven't been to New Mexico since I graduated East High when I was eighteen.

You see, I just recently graduated from the International Academy of Design & Technology (that's in Florida.) Well, if you call one year ago recently that is. Yeah, most people would probably congratulate me or whatever. Because now I can go out and be a fashion designer if I wanted, and I want to, but the question I even ask myself is- why haven't I?

I really have no answer to that question. I figured that after I graduated college, I would move to Manhattan and persue my dream carreer as a world famous fashion designer. But after I got my college degree, I haven't done anything _with _my life. And it's been a whole freaking year.

What am I doing back here in Albuquerque?

Visiting my brother. He went to some local county college that I don't even remember the name of, and then dropped out after only a year. He's been calling me and complaining that he's lonely and missed me, his 'dear sister', and after refusing to return to stupid New Mexico for the last three years, I finally agreed. So how did he afford his gigantic mansion being a college drop out?

_I helped him pay for it_. Yeah, me. I sent money to him while I was still a college student in Florida. Don't ask how, but I had my own ways of making money. Sure, I had a parttime job or something as a student, but it wasn't really enough.

So I had _other _ways. (And don't freak out on me...I'm no bank robber/criminal/hitwoman type hitman person type thing-a-majig or whatever. But that's all I deny.)

Anyway, I've been back to home 'sweet' home for just three days, and I'm already bored and not really amused. When I woke up yesterday morning, I realized that my hair was also pretty boring, and that I needed to do something about it pronto. Maybe if I have awesome hair I'll make Albuquerque more exciting ;D.

"So you went with blue I see." I commented with a smirk as Ryan climbed into the driver's seat. He smirked and rolled his pale blue eyes.

"Yup. Shut up Shar." he said as he put the car in drive.

"So, Mr. fashion god, might I ask, what will you be doing while I'm getting my hair done for probably like, an hour and a half?"

Ryan shrugged. "Just meeting a couple of people downtown."

"For what?"

"Business."

Yeah, gay butt sex is what he's really implying here. And I am not about to get into full swinged (is that even a word?) detail about my twin brother's sex life. Which I have to add, I don't really know about anyway and I don't want to. So I'll just leave it at that.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing out of the car when we got there. I felt my phone buzz, signaling I had another new text- probably from Sarah, but I ignored it and threw it into my purse as I approached the lady at the front desk/counter.

I swear, never in my life have I seen anyone who works with hair have bad or _normal_ hair themselves. They always have some wacky yet attractive and fun 'do, which is layered and highlighted in different shades of black, brown, blonde, or red.

This time was _different_.

The woman who looked about my age had black shiny, silky hair that was in a basic messy up-do, but still looked good. She had a few bangs that fell simply around her oval-shaped face- framing them nicely. Being me once again, I notice these things often on both genders. It's just me.

The woman working the desk with the simple but good hair had an over-cheerful smile plastered to her face that really actually said "I fucking hate my job" as she chewed loudly on a piece of gum. She wore a black plastic apron, over a black t-shirt, black slacks, and black pointed-heel boots, with a nametage that read 'Gabriella'.

"Hello. I have an appointment at three thirty." I greeted the latina woman.

"It's three forty." she told me as if I didn't already know that, with a smirk that made me want to punch her. The way she kept smacking her gum so loudly was annoying and also made me want to slap her.

But I held myself back.

"I know. But it doesn't look so busy right now..." I said as I looked around the small barber shop wich was nearly empty. I saw a couple employees just applying hair gel to their own impossible 'dos, just waiting for something to happen. It looked as if they hadn't had a customer around here in weeks. I turned back to Gabriella.

"I'm willing to pay extra." I said, fishing out my wallet from my purse. I thrusted my credit card out to her and waited for her to take it. Of course, once she caught sight of the manacing glare I was shooting right at her, it seemed to kick some sense into her and she realized that I was actually not at all willing. So the smirk left her face and was replaced by probably what was supposed to be a sincere smile, but looked more like a frightened, nervous one.

"No need. Im sure we can schedule you in for the same price." she said fast as she took my credit card. "Can I have your name please?"

"Sharpay Evans." I told her. She swiped my card through a slot, pushed a few numbers on the register and then handed it back to me.

"Okay, we have you scheduled for three thirty. It says that you want to get it layered and bleached, is that right?" she asked- peeking up at me from behind her computer screen. I smiled at her. A fake smile.

"Yes." I answered simply even though I probably could have come up with some long, smart alec answer. "That's right."

"Any worker in particular you would like to do that for you?" she asked me. I just blinked at her. A second ago it seemed like she was trying to turn me away, and now here she was asking me if I had any special request or preference for someone I'd like to do my hair. Dang. You shoot a girl one death glare and she's honoring your every command...

The problem is though, I don't _know _anyone who works at this salon. So I have no special preference. But I _am _picky- I want someone who makes me look like a shampoo commercial model (as I've been told I look like before.)

"Whoever's best." I told Gabriella. She seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Okay, there is one guy and a lot of girls are always happy with his results."

"So he's good?"

"Yeah he's good. and not just at doing people's hair either." Gabriella smirked. I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly what she meant, but that was just gross. Like I cared about this random stranger's sex life anymore then I do my brother's. So I just looked at her funny. The smirk quickly left her face when she realized that I was not at all amused.

"Um...anyway, I don't think he's busy right now. Let me go check." she said and made a quick break for a door labled "Employees Only."

I just rolled my eyes again and pulled out my sidekick, leaning against the counter as I texted Sarah.

_You wouldn't _believe_ the idiots that work at this salon._

But my attention was directed elswhere from my sidekick at the return of stupid salon girl's voice.

"You're in luck! He's available." she practically sang. I looked at the guy behind her and my jaw dropped.

_Daayuuum_. So she said he was a great hairstylist, and -ahem- a few _other _things that will not be mentioned again, but she didn't tell me how completely _hot _the guy was.

I picked up my jaw so I didn't look completely stupid and smiled at him. He smiled back, and I almost lost it. I mean really, he was one of the best looking guys I'd seen in a long time. His eyes were so striking blue, I just couldn't bring myself to look away- not like I _wanted _to or anything, because he was keeping eye contact with me too. So that was a good thing. But I swear- that man defines man candy alright. And I think it's my new favorite kind.

Yum.

He whispered something to Gabriella. She nodded and returned to her place behind the counter. He smiled at me again and motioned for him to follow him. Inwardly, I was praising god for giving me a total hunk to do my hair as he lead me to one of the chairs.

"Gabriella already told me how you wanted me to do this." he said- referring to my mane of blondish brown waves as he slung one of those plastic aprons over my shoulders.

"So what's your name?" he asked me.

"Oh you mean Gabriella didn't tell you that too?" I smirked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I figure it's a good starting point for a conversation." he said as he began to comb out my already tangle/knot-free tresses. I smiled at him through the mirror in front of me.

"Sharpay. And you?"

"I'm Troy."

Is it weird to be flirting with your hairdresser? Because all the while he was doing me hair, we were talking and joking that entire time; and it sure seemed like we were flirting. I mean, I just met him, but for some reason I didn't feel shy or anything,and the conversation had just flown easily. But I also can't help but remember what Gabriella said about him being good at other things besides hair...and now I can't help but wonder if they're seeing each other.

Whatever. I shouldn't medle. After all, I really don't know either of them...

But still, wheter they're dating or not, and whether it's weird that it seems like we're flirting or not, I am definitley sure that I want to see this guy again.

* * *

_A/N: Yay chapter uno is complete-o :D. Please tell me what you think, and oh yeah also, this entire story will be told in Sharpay's point of view (unless stated otherwise- but for the most part it will be in her POV anyways) Also, Sarah- Sharpay's best friend will be mentioned a lot in this story. And yes, although I'm sure you already figured this out, but the girl that works as the register lady at the salon IS the Gabriella that we all know._

_Anyway...about Troy being a hairdresser dude, I've seen lots of non gay hairdressers and nail people that are men. So yeah. lol. Also, about the T and M thing...should I keep this at T or change it to M? And like I said, if it IS M, it won't be too detailed or anything, I'm not comfortable writing full on detailed stuff like that lol. :P But please give me your opinions. Reviews are mucho appreciated! _

_:D_

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


	2. The Five Basic Rules

_Hey thanks for the reviews on chapter one. ;D. Replies are at the end._

* * *

**My Brother's Ex.**

A HeSaidSheSaidx fanfic.

_**Chapter Two- The Five Basic Rules.**_

_**O**_kay, the whole 'Twin Telepathy' thing is really creepy. Or...maybe it wasn't even twin telepathy. Maybe I was just being too obvious about what great mood I was in. And not only because my new white-blonde hair looked completely awesome (because let's face it- everything about _me _is awesome) it was also because today I think I may have managed to snag a guy before Ryan did...as weird as that sounds. Anyway, whether it was twin telepathy or the clearly visible/obvious smile on my face (which I sensed I had since I could feel the corners of my mouth being tugged at), my brother still seemed to understand that something was up.

"Why are you all happy?" was his way of greeting when I stepped into the passenger's seat if the car when he pulled up after my hair appointment. I forced the smile off my face.

"Nice to see you to, Ry." I said- my voice dripping with sarcasm as I pulled the car door shut after I climbed in. I buckled my seatbelt and he put the car into drive.

"Sorry." he apologized, and for a second I thought that was the end of our conversation. Boy was I wrong.

"So what's up?" he asked. Apparently, he wasn't going to let me off of the hook that easy. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nuuuuu-thiiiiiiiing." I replied secritively with a smirk as I bit my lip trying to hide it. I saw him glance at me with his plucked eyebrows raised out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't look back at him. I stared straight out the windshield at the moving cars in front of us.

"Oooooh-kaaaaaaay." he mocked using the same tone of voice I did as if he didn't reallly buy my answer, but was going to (thankfully) let it slide. Not like I would tell him anyways (if he _didn't _let it slide). From one woman's point of view, I don't really need my brother getting mixed up in my social or love lives unless I want to tell him myself, and for some reason right now I just don't.

"So how'd your appointment go then?" he asked. Gosh, it was as if we were playing a rowsing game of _Twenty Questions_ or something.

"Fine."

"Like your new hair? I think it looks good." he told me.

"Thanks." I answered briefly. I already _knew _my hair looked good, although I _did _appreciate the compliment. I decided to change his lame attempt at a subject change.

"Plans for tonight Ryan?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Not really. I was just going to head to the casino and play a few rounds."

Another thing I guess I forgot to mention is that Ryan is (according to him) a pool playing expert. I don't even know why or what he finds fun about it. I tried it once- Sarah and I were playing at Andy Carson's all-night party in the tenth grade. Sarah ended up having to get sent to the hospital when I hit her with my cue stick in the face and she'd started gushing blood. (By accident of course! Well...okay, maybe I w_as _a bit upset with her that she'd been whooping my ass at that stupid game, but hey...she had been asking for it. Plus I hate when I get beat at anything by anyone- and yes, that _includes _my best friend. But seriously, what else did she expect me to do when she was practically singing her seven victories and rubbing it in my face? Play it cool? Deal with it? Take her shit? Well, I'm Sharpay Evans, and I take shit from _no one_. Which is exactly why I felt the need to punch Gabriella's pretty little face in just now at the salon too.)

Basically, I haven't played pool ever since.

"When are you leaving?" I asked Ryan out of curiousity. He shrugged again.

"Nine maybe. Maybe ten. I don't know."

"When will you be back?" okay, I realize that now it may seem like _I'm_ the one trying to play _Twenty Questions _with him. But really, I'm just curious...kind of. It's not like I need to know this information so I can sneak people over to his house (particularly Troy, even though I'd just met him) and have 'them' (him) out by the time Ryan got home. Yeah why would I ever do that? That's crazy...

Ryan frowned. "Midnight I guess..." he said slowly, his voice coated thick with suspicion. "I don't know!" he then exclaimed. "What up with the questions Shar?"

"Hey I'm just wondering." I snapped defensivley. "...No need to claw my eyes out." I muttered.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry." but he didn't sound sorry.

The rest of the car ride home was awkwardly silent.

When we got back to his place, I quickly sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time to my potential bedroom, without bothering to wait for Ryan to do so much as get himself out of the car. I threw open my door and stepped inside, closing and locking it behind me. Grabbing my sidekick out of my purse, I plopped myself down on the bed. Rummaging through my contacts list until I found whose number I was looking for, I kind of just stared at it for a while completely unsure of what to do.

If I called him now, it might seem to soon and I'd look and sound desperate. Plus, I really had nothing much to say to him anyways. But if I waited to long, he might not think I'm interested at all and completely forget about me. But I guess it's always good to seem mysterious...

Besides, shouldn't he be the one who calls me first? After all, he was the one who snuck his number into my contacts list when I'd been flipping through a magazine waiting for my hair to dry and had left my phone by his workstation. Then he'd managed to get me to tell him _my number. _The whole phone number exchange had happened based entirely on his actions, not mine. I wasn't asking for it. He was...although it does make me quite pleased.

So I just laid there staring at my sidekick screen contemplating on whether I should or would call him or not for what seemed like forver.

What would I say to him anyways? "I just wanted to call you so you'd remember me?" no way. Even if that w_as _true. But still, I couldn't say that. Plus, I'd learned long ago the five most important rules about phone conversations with the opposite sex. Or so...Sarah and I had been extremely bored one day junior year and had made up these rules ourselves, but hey they made sense. And to this day I still remember them by heart even though we wrote them down somewhere...

1. _Let the male party call first._ Unless there is a completely logical and good reason for a girl to call him- for example to drop the pregnancy bomb, or to make sure he hadn't passed out or died or something after getting wasted, then the female should never be the first to call. "I missed you" is _not _a good reason to call. It would make you seem to desperate and obsessed with him. Even if you do miss him, _never _tell him that. He has to be or at least seem more into the relationship then you are. It's even worse if you're _not _dating and you tell him you missed him- of course two other exceptions are if

a. You haven't talked to him in like literally, _forever _and you seriously think you might completely lose it if you don't talk to him _now _and he hasn't called yet.

b. You're with a group of girlfriends and you're all calling your crushes- of course, that's sooo high school.

Hold it. Is it stupid that I am twenty four and still live my (phone) life by thes rules? Just the way I'm addicted to my sidekick? Yeah? Well too bad. We made them up in high school anyways.

2. When and if he finally _does _call, let the phone ring a minimum of three times before you answer. You don't want to seem to eager. Also, once you answer, never let there be silences. Try your best to keep the conversation going. Awkward or comfortable, silence over the phone is _never _good. For all the female party knows, the male could be staring mesmerized at porn or something and the girl on the other end of the line would have no way of knowing why the hell he was being so silent. So to solve the phone silence problem, immediatley hang up to avoid panic attacks of what he could be doing that's causing him to be so silent. This is also good because then he'll be left thinking about you- wondering why you hung up on him.

3. _Always hang up first. _Never let the male party end a phone conversation before you do. This way, it makes it seem like maybe you're not as into him as he stupidly thinks you are. You have to be carefree and mysterious. And if he asks what your doing, _always _reply "talking to you, silly." **No **exceptions. If you're chopping lettuce, don't tell him that. Watching TV? Don't tell him that! Getting dressed? _Deffinitley _don't you dare tell him that!

4. Never talk on the phone for more then one to two hours straight with any male unless the two of you are totally and completely in love, because once again, you'll look too desperate, clingy and too eager to talk to him. And if he tries to make the conversation drone on forever, hang up on the bastard.

5. _Never ever ever under _**any **_circumstances _bring up phone sex. This makes you look slutty and like you're asking for it. And if he asks for phone sex any less then two months into the relationship (or if you're not a couple at all) dump his ass on the spot. He obviously just wants to get some and is wanting a 'preview' of how good you'd sound during the real deal, also, if you have phone sex to soon, all he does is fantasize and try to pressure you into the real thing. However, one exception only applies if you're _not a couple. _Tell him you'll do it, get his hopes up, and just when you're about to start, tell him you have to go and hang up. Then he'll call you back nonstop and you'll drive him insane when you don't answer to his calls. (_DON'T ANSWER THEM!- until around the sixteenth time he calls back)_ He'll never forget about you now.

I still wanted to follow these rules, because I'd been living by them ever since Sarah and I made them. So even though I desperatley wanted to call Troy, I knew I couldn't. He probably wouldn't be interested in someone who sounds too desperate- as stated in the rules.

Right now, the only rule it wasn't too late to apply myself too would be the first rule, all the other ones only apply when you're _talking _to him. But he hadn't called me yet, but when and if he did, the second, third, and fourth rules would automatically apply. I don't think he'd be jerk or perv enough to bring up the topic of the fifth rule on the very first phone conversation.

That's when freakishly, karma hit me and my phone vibrated in my hand. The sudden vibration made me squeal in surprise and snap me out of my thoughts and review of the five phone rules. My eyes snapped to the caller ID screen, and sure enough Troy's name flashed across the screen. Remembering the first part of rule number two, I let it vibrate three times, and then a fourth for good measure before answering.

"Hi Troy!" much to my dismay, even I could tell I sounded to excited.

Shit.

I made a mental note to make a sixth rule later about not answering the phone to happily- as if you've been waiting for his call, even if you have. You don't want him to know if you have though.

"Hey." he sounded nervous. I found it cute. "Is this Sharpay?"

"Yes." I said simply, waiting for him to continue. He chuckled. "Good. I wasn't sure if you gave me the right number or not." he joked.(Well, I _think _it was a joke...) I giggled.

"So listen," he began. "I- - HOLD ON GABRIELLA!" he shouted to someone in the background and then returned to the line. "Sorry. She needs my help on getting the cash register un-jammed. She jams it a lot. Only god knows how." he laughed nervously. I just replied with an "mmhmm" not really interested in what Gabriella was doing.

"Anyways," he said; apparently getting back to the point. I think he sensed how bored I was with this conversation so far. "I was wondering if...you were busy on friday?"

I wished my mind would let me come up with something better, less boring, and more mysterious then the simple answer of "No." that I gave. I mentally smacked myself for saying just "No." but I guess it was good enough for him.

"Okay, so there's this one new dance club downtown called Instant Smash. But it's only for people twenty one or older. Are you twenty one or older?"

"Troy it's so disrespectful to ask a woman her age." I teased.

"What?! Oh no I wasn't-"

"Relax. I know what you meant." I giggled. "But yes, I'm twenty one or older."

"Cool. So have you ever heard of it?"

And I hadn't, but I didn't want him to know that. I hadn't exactly told him earlier that I didn't live around here and was just visiting. So I answered "Oh yeah I have, doesn't seem wild enough for me though."

"Whoa really?" he sounded impressed. "It's supposed to be one of the loudest and craziest clubs for miles. I haven't been there, but I've heard good things...well, it actually depends on who your asking. An old lady would probably say that it's too loud or something." he laughed. I did too, even though it wasn't that funny.

"Well I guess it sounds okay."

"You don't sound too amused." Troy teased me. "So I guess you wouldn't be interested in going with me Friday then? I hear Friday night is when it gets the loudest."

"Well you know, I like things loud." I said trying to make myself sound as sexy as possible. No where in those rules did it say anything about trying to sound seductive. And I'm glad it didn't. "So yeah, I guess I could give it a shot." I tried not to sound as excited as I was- fuck _yeah _I wanted to go! "You know, for your sake."

"Gee I'm honored." he said playfully. "Where do you live?"

I told him my adress. He was quiet for a few seconds, and remembering rule number two, I was about to hang up, when he spoke again. "Okay I wrote it down. Wait a minute..." he said. "...I think I recognize this address from somewhere..." he seemed to be speaking more to himself then to me. Another few seconds of silence. I was about to hang up again, when once again, he spoke. "Nevermind. What time should I pick you up?"

I smirked to myself. "Late." I said in a soft-kittenish voice.

Then I hung up.

_That'll _sure leave him thinking. Pleased with myself, I decided to call Sarah next and tell her about my day and at least let her know that I can't wait for Friday. (Sarah's a bartender at some tacky place over in Southern California. I haven't seen her since two summers ago actually. But we talk nonstop everyday and send each other pictures so we have some visual image of what each other looks like. Which reminds me...I also have to send her a picture of my new hair. She's really like my sister, and we talk all the time, but I still miss her a lot.)

Today was Wednesday, so in two days I'd hit Instant Smash with a totally hot guy, and I was _very _excited. I still almost couldn't believe it though. You know a guy less then four hours and he's already calling you and asking you on a date. But I'm not complaining, at least it's obvious he's into me.

And I can't wait to see where this (possible) relationship is headed.

* * *

_A/N: There's chapter two. Haha I'm sneaking on at 10:30 PM to finish writing this. I hope the rents don't catch me. AG! lol. Sorry if this one was kinda short though... Also, I forgot to mention that Sarah is played by Chelsea Stuab. I just love that girl and I can totally see Sharpay and her character Merideth in the Bratz Movie as friends. Since they're both well...kinda bratty lol. :D_

_Review Replies;_

_**ZashleyrocksandZanessaSucks**: Thanks so much for the kind words, and I hope you do like it. I'm having fun writing it. :D_

_**plasticlittlespastic:** haha yeah I figure the daaayyuumm thing suits Sharpay well hehe. Glad you liked chapter one, your review made me smile lol._

_**CreeksideLovesZashley**: Thanks for the kind review. I hope you like the update! :)_

_**-i'm headstrong-:** Thanks! So glad you like it, hope you enjoyed this chapter too :D_

_**samlover14**: haha well gay guys are freaking rad. but I get along with both gay and straight lol. I like Sarah's character too, I hope you liked the whole cue stick thing in this chapter lol. Or at least found it remotely good haha. And thanks for your review._

_**Stessa**: Thanks, I'm glad you find it exciting hehe. Hope you liked the update and I'm off right now to go read your update for When You Love Someone ...that is if my parents don't catch me on this late lol._

_**BehindMyCharades**: Thank you! It means a lot ;D I hope you liked the second chapter as much. :)_

_**Evane21:** Yeah I guess that's kinda what I was aiming for. I'm so glad you like it! and I hope you liked chapter two._

_**ChasingCarsxx**: OMG I have not talked to you in the longest dayum time girl! lol. Yeah haha I'm really looking forward to writing the part where she finds out troy was bi. lol it should be funny so look out for that. Thanks for reviewing! :D_

_**U.S. Princess**: Haha yeah it's weird how I came up with the 'interesting' idea too lol. Me and my whacky mind. Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it. ;)_

_**smilingrulz**: You're review was very nice. Thank you. :) and yeah I usually don't do things in the first person point of view but I wanted to try something new ;D. I'm glad you like it this way. Hope you liked the update._

_Thanks everyone who reviewed you guys rock! Do it again? :D lol._

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


	3. The Date

_Let me see if you can run it run it girl indeed I can run it run- haha sorry I just finished listening to that. WOOT go Chris Brown! lol anyways, once again thanks for the awesome reviews and once again replies are at the end loves. :)_

**My Brother's Ex.**

A HeSaidSheSaidx fanfic.

_**Chapter Three - The Date.**_

**_T_**hursday came around faster then I thought it would, and I spent the entire day basically doing well...nothing. Ryan was gone most of the day at what I would call a gay club but he calls 'a place to meet and associate with interesting people'. By 'associate' I _know _he means getting laid. Shouldn't he know me by now? I'm not stupid, as much as I would not like to,I know a lot about his life even if he's always gone.

It was like that in high school too- some nights, he wouldnt come home until late hours like two or three in the morning (or early hours...depending on how you look at it.)

And yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking- how can a loser blonde girl who sits around the house all day and does nothing productive with her life that has to battle for guys with her gay twin brother and the twin brother is hardly ever home, be so close to him? Well, we talk. Not really much recently- but we did growing up. I honestly don't really see the point anymore in my visit. I saw it at first as a chance to bond with him more; like we used to, to talk and hang out. (Is it weird that I want to hang out with my brother? Is that a bad thing?) Sure we've talked since I've been here- sure, we always talked on the phone when I was away at college, but I feel a little more distant with him now, and I don't even know why. He didn't do anything to me, and I don't _think _I did anything to him, but he's gone every waking moment of the day. For instance, when I woke up this morning at around nine o'clock, he was gone.

Anyway, like I said, I saw gracing him with my presence first as an opportunity to spend more time with him, but now I see it more as an opportunity to mingle with _other _people. Take Troy as one example...or maybe as an _only _example. Whatever. Speaking of Troy, he hadn't called me back after I hung up on him after telling him to pick me up late on Friday. Maybe that _hadn't _been such a bright idea...because now I'm left wondering when the hell he _is _going to come, or if he's going to come at all.

I pulled out my trusty sidekick and quickly sent Sarah a message.

_We've gotta rethink those phone rules._

* * *

Friday came around quiet slowly, because Thursday seemed to drag on forever. Maybe that's because I spent practically all Thursday (oh hell- not 'practically all' just _all!_) lurking around the house waiting for something interesting to happen. (But of course nothing did.) Ryan had finally come home at around ten PM, and he'd been completely wasted. I'd sent him to bed, taking on the potential role of 'mommy'. I woke up quite early on Friday, for reasons I am unsure of. Maybe it was because I was excited for my date with Troy later on, or maybe I was a nervous wreck. Maybe I was freaking out thinking he'd stand me up, and maybe I felt sick.

The pathetic truth sadly happened to be all four of these. I was literally running around the house faster then Shaquille O'Neal on crack by eight AM. I had no idea what I would wear tonight either, we were going to a dance club, so I had to plan this carefully. I had to wear something that made me look hot (which would really be anything. I already know I'm hot no matter what. _Period_. But I'm going for sexy because let's face it- a dress beats jeans any day.) but not something that makes me look slutty- after all, it's only the first date. I don't want to seem like I'm asking for it. Also, whatever I wore had to be sweat-stain resistant, we would be dancing, and sweat stains are big fat grody no-no's! But it also had to be comfortable. It was times like these that called for the five basic rules of planning out the perfect thing to wear on a date that Sarah and I, once again had thought up carefully one gloomy, boring Sunday junior year.

1. Looking hot or sexy is a _hee-uge _difference from looking like a total slutty prostitute.

(Me? A _prostitute? _What the fuck gave you _that _idea? Psh. Pfft..anyways...)

(1 still): Often times, girls confuse skanky with sexy, and end up with their boobs hanging out and swinging all over the place. You _never _want to give off the vibe that you're a slut- especially not on the first date. So wear something that only cuts off as low as a couple of inches above the knees, and shows _some _cleavage. Enough to make him want to stare, but not drool all over you. (The keyword here is _some, _**not **_tons_, some, Sarah had to learn this the hard way- the one time she _tried _dating a straight guy, it didn't end well because of some upper-region drama.)

2. You always have to think about _each clothing item you have on your body _carefully, and _yes, _you even have to go as far as to figure out what type of bra you're going to wear. A push-up bra means you want him to notice that you're quite developed, but you're not really planning on fooling around or anything. A back-close bra is basically saying "back the fuck off of me, pervert." , a front-close bra is calling out "Come and get me, tiger!" because he could easily reach down the front of your shirt in the middle of a make-out session and unclasp it. Only god knows where _that _would lead to. So only wear a front-close bra if you _want _to mess around with him, but this is not a good idea on the first date, unless you _want _him thinking you're a slut. (Sharpay waited until the third date with one guy. And Sarah felt the need to include that for some reason.) And wearing absolutley no bra at all is pretty self explanitory for whatever dirty thoughts are on your mind you little skank, you.

3. Another thing that applies to 'fooling around' is whether you're wearing a dress or jeans. Dresses are harder to take off- you have to unzip it from the back and slide out of it, but shirts and jeans you can just rip off of yourself in a second or less. So on a date, if you're planning of things getting heated, wear something easy to take off- _not a dress. _If you're not _sure _if something's going to happen or not, or that it will go farther then kissing, wear a skirt. And if you're a good little girl and are sure _nothing's _going to happen beyond making out, wear a tight-fitting, hard to get out of dress; this will still make him stare though, it'll compliment your curves. (tip: this tip only works for women with an hourglass figure. Sorry!)

4. Makeup? Perfume? _Yes_, but don't go overboard. Too much makeup will make you look like a clown, and too much perfume will give him a headache- especially if you're all over each other. _Do not wear red lipstick_, because during make-out sessions, it will end up smeared all over the both of you, looking like a melted cherry popsicle. Wear lipgloss, but only a little. Guys want to kiss _you_, not your slimy gloss. And only wear perfume on your wrists and behind the ears, simply because if you spray it all over your neck, and he goes for an attempt to give you a hickey, he'll taste the perfume. Body spray may smell nice, but believe us when we say, _it tastes like shit. _(We made Sarah's little brother taste some perfume from Victoria's Secret to comfirm this for us. Love Spell to be specific. Thank you Devin!)

5. And lastly comes the shoes. _Never _wear sneakers on any date, unless you're purposely going for the grunge look. (No offense or anything.) Sneakers almost always make your feet smell less then pleasant, and that's just embarassing. Because yet again, you take your shoes off when you're messing around, and would you really want him to smell your putrid feet stench? We think not! You never really know how far you're going to go with him- whatever happens, happens. You don't know if you'll end up waking up the next morning naked or not. But to stay on the safe side, avoid wearing all sneakers (this includes vans, converse, etnies, nikes, ect. Also, thanks to Devin again for letting us know different types of sneakers. We don't really know of any since we don't usually wear them anwyay.) Wear flats, heels, sandals, or flip flops. They're also cuter. But don't wear heels if you're going to be walking/moving around a lot. Then your feet will get sore and uncomfortable.

So I guess heels it out of the question for me, considering we'll be dancing- that's moving around a lot. I still have no idea what to wear though, or even how long I have to get ready! What's 'late' anyway? Eight isn't very late, and nine might be considered late for some people, but not for others. Ten is around the time late starts- right? So just to be on the safe side, I'll try to be ready by eight thirty. And if I think about those five rules carefully, hopefully I'll come up with the perfect outfit in no time.

I had a lot of clothes to choose from, I wasn't really limited to certain choices or anything. So that wasn't really the problem. I probably brought along at last six or seven suitcases jam-packed full of crap to Ryan's house even though I had no idea how long I was going to be staying anyway, and still don't. And I'm not even fully unpacked yet either.

So now it's time to raid my suitcases...

* * *

I wandered into the kitchen at eight o'clock just as I was in the middle of putting on my dangling hoop-earrings. Ryan was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of soup in front of him. Knowing him, normally, he'd be out at the casino again right now, but he wasn't. He was sitting there looking small and pathetic in his plaid navy-blue bathrobe with bloodshot eyes eating soup while I, if I said so myself, looked completely gorgeous. Apparently, he still wasn't over his hangover just yet. Damn. How hard had that boy partied last night?

"Why are _you _all dressed up?"

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"A dance club."

"Why?"

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"A guy."

"No, really? I thought you'd turned into a lesbian already." Ryan said sarcastically with an eye-roll, and then added "I meant, what's his name?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

Didn't Ryan know yet that I was never one to crack that easy? I'm always throwing out random mysterious answers that get people confused and thinking. Apparently, he'd forgotten that little fact about me. But he should have remembered that Wednesday after he'd picked me up from my hair appointment and I hadn't spilled a thing. Or maybe he'd just been to confused to acknowledge anything after his fuck-fest that day. Maybe that's why he'd let it go.

"I'm just wondering." he answered lamely in his own defense. I shrugged. "And when was the last time you ever told me anything about _your _life?" I shot back. Not that I really wanted or needed to know for that matter, because I kind of already know what _his _life consists of. Sex, drinking, playing billiards, gambling, and spending his life at casinos.

"When was the last time you _asked_?" he challenged. I thought for a minute, and then nodded slowly and answered "Touche'."

Then he mumbled something incoherent that I couldn't even quite make out. We were both silent for a few seconds, until I excused myself from the kitchen and walked into the living room to wait. Truth be told, I was scared and nervous. What if Troy flaked out on me? And there wasn't any specific time he'd show up (if he did.) So my only option was to sit around stupidly and wait.

At eight thirty, Ryan came into the living room, apparently surprised to see me sitting there on the couch all by myself.

"You're still here?!" he sounded shocked.

"Yeah." I snapped, "What of it?!"

"Did he stand you up? When are you supposed to be leaving?"

"No." was all I said.

"What?"

"It's none of your business Ryan, god!"

"Fine." he stomped up the stairs. I heard the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut a few seconds later.

Shaking Ryan and his attitude off, I continued to wait. As more and more time passed, I was losing more and more hope. But when the doorbell (finally) rang at a little after nine, I leapt to my feet and shuffled across the room to answer the door. Using common sense and not wanting to let it show that I'd been sitting around for over an hour waiting, I waited a few seconds before opening the door.

Sure enough, there stood Troy, looking even more adorable then when I'd first met him. He was smiling nervously, and his blue eyes were sparkling brightly. He was wearing casual jeans, a navy blue jacket and a plaid button shirt underneath.

"Hi." he said, "Wow...you look great." he added with a grin. I smiled. I already knew I looked great, but it was nice to be told that, especially after all those hours I spent tossing my clothes around my room and finally coming up with a good outfit.

I was wearing a short black dress, that cut off a couple of inches above the knees and showed a good amount of, but not too much cleavage. My hair was down and I had curled it, and I was also wearing matching black saltwater sandals to go with my dress.

As for the bra? Well, that's really more my own business, but what the heck? It was a back-closed one. Hopefully if there's a next date, maybe I'll go for front closed. Who knows? But right now, I just want to focus on this date.

"Thanks. You to." I said truthfully. He took my hand and led me to his car.

"So uh...how long have you lived here?" he asked me once we were both in the car. The question was random, and surprised me.

"Well actually," I began, "I'm just visiting my brother. I live in Florida."

"Oh." he sounded sad. "How long are you staying?"

I shrugged. "I'm really not sure yet. A while though..."

"What's um...What's your brother's name?" he asked. I frowned. That won the first place award for the weirdest question to ask someone on a date. But I answered anyway,

"Ryan...why?"

I could have sworn I saw him stiffen up. He suddenly seemed very tense. He coughed. "J-just wondering." his voice had gone up higher.

"Are you okay?" I asked suspiciously, and he nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry. S-sorry."

"Are you sure? Is something wrong?" I didn't want to let this go. Obviously _something _was up, and I wanted to know exactly what. But he shook his head quickly. Too quickly. So I could tell he was lying.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine." he repeated slowly. He waited a few seconds and then added. "What did you say your last name was again?"

I shot him a confused look. I don't think I _had _told him my last name. Or if I did, I don't remember.

"Evans..."

I heard him mutter "Shit." under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

Even though I was still suspicious and confused, and even though I didn't want to let this go, I decided to anyway. Maybe if I let it go he'd stop acting so weird. I didn't want this date to be awkward and tense and I was sensible enough to know that unless I stopped it now, it would turn out as one big disaster.

"Okay then..." I said slowly. Most of the rest of the ride to Instant Smash was silent, and I hate silence. But I didn't know what to say either, so I had to deal with it. But thankfully when we reached the dance club, he seemed to loosen up a bit. And within half an hour of being there, the both of us were dancing, talking, and laughing, and thankfully the awkward tension was completely lost.

"Want a drink?" he asked me after about an hour- shouting to be heard over the loud music. I nodded and shouted back "Sure!"

We walked over to the bar together, hand in hand.

"Hey Marty." he greeted the skinny bartender who had a goatee and looked like he hadn't shaved in years. His long greasy red hair was tied back in a ponytail. I felt like telling him it wasn't the sixties any longer, and greasers weren't cool anymore. But of course I didn't.

"Sup Troy?" he greeted Troy, and then grinned at me- showing his yellow repulsive teeth. "And what have we got here?"

"This is Sharpay."

"Why hello there, Sharpay. Call me Marty."

I shot 'Marty' a fake smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said flatly. I could tell Troy was trying hard not to laugh. Marty turned back to Troy.

"So you're into women again? I thought you were gay man."

The grin dropped from Troy's face. I stared at him in disbelief, waiting for an explanation.

"Dude shut up." he said to the bartender with a laugh, and then turned to me. "He's the fag. He's just kidding."

"Haha whatever man." Marty said. He then tried to hit on me a little bit more, but Troy finally told him to back off and then he ordered two banana daquiris- one for me, and one for himself. I didn't really drink much alcohol- only on occasion, and there was only a little bit of rum in this drink, so it was all good.

"So, how long have you like...been a hairstylist?" I asked him, deciding to ignore the obnoxious, gross bartender. And I know it was probably a stupid question, but we were kind of running out of things to talk about. He laughed.

"Just a couple of years. What do you do?"

The real answer to that question is _nothing_. I'm a loser that sits around with no career. But I figure, he doesn't need to know that.

"Me? Well, I'm a...I'm working on being a fashion designer." that wasn't really an entire lie. He looked impressed.

"Whoa really? Sweet. Big career."

I smiled as I took another sip of my drink. "Yeah."

We were quiet for a while, just taking in our surroundings. I sat there quietly sipping my banana daquiri, watching other couples dancing.

"I'm having a really good time." I said to Troy, turning back to him. He smiled at me, and butterflies fluttered in my stomach when he did.

"Me too."

There was one more thing I wanted to know, but I didn't quite know how to ask it. So I just kind of hinted at it.

"So uh...Gabriella. How long have you worked with her?"

"She's worked there about a year I guess." he answered casually. He didn't seem very surprised by me randomly bringing up his co-worker.

"Mm. So do you like her?"

"What?"

"It seemed like she liked you."

"Well uh...I guess we kind of had a thing when she first started working there, but it didn't work out."

"What happened?"

Troy shrugged. "We just decided that dating our co-worker was kind of weird." he chuckled."But enough about her. I came here with _you _didn't I?"

I giggled. "Yeah..."

"Want to dance some more?"

"Duh."

After another long, fun hour of dancing (and he was an amazing dancer!), I started to get tired and hot. I think he was to, but he didn't want to admit it. So he drove me home. The car ride back was a lot more talkative then the one there. He was really sweet, and funny. I decided that I liked him a lot. And when he stopped driving suddenly, and I came upon realizing we were parked in Ryan's driveway, I was sad. I didn't want this to be the end of our perfect first date, but it was. But I was a little bit happier when he offered to walk me to my door.

"Tonight was great. Thanks Troy." I said.

"No problem. So you liked Instant Smash?"

"Absolutley. But why did I get the feeling that that _wasn't _the first time you'd been there?"

He smirked. "What makes you think that?" he asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"Well, you seemed like you were real great friends with the bartender."

Troy laughed. "Okay, you got me. I might have been there once or twice. Three maybe. Six tops."

"Uh! So why'd you lie to me about you 'never being there before?'" I asked, swatting him playfully across the chest. He shrugged, and his face still contained that goofy boyish grin.

"I don't know!" he laughed. "I didn't want you to feel bad- since you'd never been there but I had a few times already." I could tell he was just trying to mess with me. So I smirked.

"Yeah, whatever Troy."

"Sorry."

After that it fell silent, but neither of us made an attempt to move or say goodbye to each other. We kind of just looked at each other, and it didn't even really surprise me when after a few seconds, he leaned in and kissed me.

His lips were warm, slightly dry and kind of chapped, but nice and warm nonetheless. I kissed him back, and my hands somehow ended up tangled in his soft brown hair. No where in any of mine and Sarah's rules did it say _anything _about not kissing on the very first date.

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and kept on kissing me. We both pulled away at the same time a while later, in need of air. We were both breathing hard.

"...I want to see you again. Sometime soon." he said shyly and quietly after a few seconds. His shyness was adorable. I couldn't hide my smile, especially not after that kiss. "So do I."

He started to say something else, but I interrupted him. "But don't say you'll call me, because then I'm left wondering when and if you actually will, and then you might not."

He thought a minute before nodding. "Okay, I won't say it. But then in that case, you have to call me."

"...Okay nevermind, how about you just call me tomorrow?" I changed my mind, remembering that according to Sarah and I back in high school, girls weren't 'allowed' to call guys.

He laughed. "Will do. I swear."

"Good."

We said goodbye, before I pulled the front door open and dissappeared inside, feeling warm and happy on the inside. I checked the time, it was a quarter to midnight. Ryan was sitting in the living room watching television. He looked up at the sound of me closing the door.

"I'm not going to ask how it went because I'll doubt if you'll even tell me." he said dryly by way of greeting, before turning his attention back to the TV set. I just kept on smiling to myself, Ryan's bitter attitude was not about to bring me down and ruin my good mood.

"It was amazing." I said dreamily and then quickly shuffled up the stairs before he could say anything more.

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? lol let me know. :) Oh and also, for those of you who can't wait for HSM3, and need spoilers NOW, and to hear some audio from one of the songs, and to get some of the official song listings, and more, check out this awesome website:_

_hsm3gnews./2008/06/hsm3-gnews-exclusive-now-or-never.html_

_Or if the link above doesn't work, it's also at the top of my profile._

_When you get to the website, click the banner that says "High School Musical Three Graduation News" at the top and scroll down. Also, I give my thanks to "E. Lockhart" author of The Boy Book, which is the book that inspired me for some of the rules in this chapter._

_Review Replies;_

_**samlover14**: I hope you liked this chapter, all the Troypay stuff hehe. And yeah I'm not exactly the best pool player around myself lol :P thanks for reviewing again :D._

_**xzashleyxashleyx**: You mean know about Ryan? If so, then hm it seems like it huh? Of course, Ryan has no clue yet lol. Thanks for the review._

_**Zashleyrocks and Zanessa sucks**: Thanks for the review, and haha well Ryan Mr. Pouty Pants kinda ran up the stairs and Sharpay answered the door lol. So Ryan still doesn't know. Sharpay wouldn't event tell him her date's name lol. And I'm glad you like that Sarah is played by Chelsea. Hope you liked the update._

_**Clotisy**: Thanks for the long review lol. I hope I updated fast enough? I think I did. and lol yeah, I wanted to try something different, something that would be funny. And I guess it couldn't get any more different then this huh? xD And I totally get what you mean, not many stories I'm reading have been updated a lot lately either. And yup, the leaked footage was awesome! Luckily I downloaded it off the internet before those idiots took it off you tube, haha on them. I think there is a tiny part where Troy and Sharpay sing together, Troy goes "There's a party let's celebrate" and Sharpay goes "Cos the world's one big stage" and I think they both say "If you want it it can be yours" or something lol. Or maybe Ryan sings that part? But check out the website I posted above for the lyrics to that song and who sings the parts. Anyway, I hope you liked the update._

_**mrshottieefron**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And I hope you liked the update :)_

_**ginji-lightning**: Well that part hasn't come yet...it'll come soon though hehe. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Evane21**: Awesome, glad you love it! lol. Thanks for the kind review. Hope you like the update._

_**plasticlittlespastic**: He'll find out soon, promise :) hehe. And about Troy being bi or straight, well, he wants to be straight, so he hasn't gone out with a guy in a while, so he's getting there. Thanks for the review!_

_**CreeksideLovesZashley**: Haha thanks, I honestly have no idea how I came up with those rules, I just kinda pictured myself as a teenager with my best friend on a boring day and thought of that lol. Glad you liked it, I hope you liked the five new rules in this one too. Thank you for your review._

_**U.S. Princess**: Hehe cool, it's nice to hear that. :) I'm so glad you like it, and I hope you liked chapter three._

_**lib lob**: Well chapter three was out on june ninteenth! lol so today, chapter four...I'm not sure. Soon. :) I'm glad you like it!_

_**smilingrulz**: Thanks! I like writing in first person lol. It's fun, and yeah, I tried to make her seem kinda sarcastic with a slightly kind of 'slutty' side to her I guess. But that side hasn't shown much yet lol. You might have caught a couple hints of her being a prostitute in the past though, lol. And I'm glad you liked the phone rules ;D, there were other rules in this chapter too hehe. Rules are fun to think of! xD I couldn't resist._

_**Stessa**: Well...not exactly, considering he stormed off to his room when Sharpay wouldn't tell him anything about who she was going out with lol, but he'll find out soon though. Thanks for reviewing again. :)_

_**XxHOUSEandHSMgirlxX**: Aww thank you! That's very nice of you to say that. I'm so glad you like it. And thanks for the kind review. :)_

_Thanks everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. :)_

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


	4. The Weird Reunion

**My Brother's Ex.**

A HeSaidSheSaidx fanfic.

_**Chapter Four - The Weird Reunion**_

**_W_**hen I woke up the next morning, I felt strangley refreshed. Usually when I wake up in the morning I feel groggy and tired and like I want to kick something. Today I didn't, I felt bubbly and happy. And I don't know why. But maybe it has something to do with my perfect date the night before. For once I had gone to bed last night without having a mental breakdown or panic attack or something first. (Don't ask.) I went into the restroom and washed my already flawless face, and brushed my teeth. (Cos really...morning breath? _Ick!_) After that I walked back into my (potential) room and naturally grabbed my sidekick (that's normal for me. I carry that thing around everywhere. It's just my nature.), and then headed downstairs.

I found Ryan in the kitchen making waffles.

Wait a minute...

_Waffles?!_

First of all, since when did Ryan like to cook? Second of all, I usually wake up waaaaaaay before he does, so what was he already doing up? Third of all, why did he grin at me like a loon when I first walked in? And fourth of all, why did he just motion for me to sit down and then shove a plate of waffles in front of me?

"Um...hello." I said awkwardly, still thinking he was all pissed at me from yesterday. (Not like I would really care if he was anyway. But it didn't really seem like he was. Plus, I didn't really do anything wrong. _Ex-kee-use_ me if I don't feel like discussing my romantic life with my brother!)

"Good morning Shar." he said, smiling. I shot him an incredulous look. I still hadn't touched my waffles. Too many carbs for me anyway...but he should know that! (It seems like I've been saying that a lot lately.)

"What put _you _in a good mood?" I asked him suspiciously. He shrugged, taking the seat next to me. We were both silent for a while, until he broke it.

"So..."

I sighed. "Whatever you want could you please make it quick? As much as I would love to, I don't have time to sit around and indulge in your weird behavior, Ryan." I snapped at him sarcastically. He blinked at me, and apparently deciding to disregard my tone of voice, answered innocently "What? Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?"

"No thank you. I'll just have an apple or something." I said, pushing my plate away from me and standing up. I made my way over to the fruit basket-which contained apples, oranges, pairs, bananas, and some other fruit I've never even heard of before, and grabbed a green sour apple. My favorite kind. They're really sour and juicy, I love sour things.

Ryan was still sitting at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers impatiently on the top. "Okay listen about yesterday..." he paused. "I mean it was just a little spat. We're good now, right Shar?" he looked at me hopefully. I let my perfectly shaped eyebrows slowly. Since when did he care whether we were good or not? Last I knew, he cared about just as much as I did...which was really not at all.

"Sure. Whatever." I answered anyway with a quick shrug of my shoulders as I leaned against the counter and bit into my apple. "Why?" I asked him in the midst of my chewing. He coughed.

"Oh nothing. And I'm not saying you _have _to tell me or anything, but just out of curiousity, where'd you meet the guy you went out with last night?"

I almost choked on my breakfast.

_Aha! _So _that _was what was up with him. That was why he had tried to force unhealthy but delicious waffles down my throat, and that's why he was acting like nothing had ever happened between us yesterday. Because he just wanted to pry information out of me regarding my _own_ private, personal life. Dang. Would he ever give up? It didn't seem like it. But surprisingly, I wasn't mad or even annoyed or anything this time. I actually found it kind of funny that he seemed so desperate to know.

"Ooooh so _that's _what this is all about." I said, trying to keep a straight face even though I was desperatley in need of giving him a smirk. But I managed to hide it, I'm a good actress. "You're acting like Mr. Best Bro Ever just so I'll tell you whatever you want to know huh?"

"I guess you could say that." he answered slowly. Truth be told, I'm quite surprised he admitted it. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You really wanna know? That bad?"

He grinned at me. "Oh you know I'm just curious, that's all." he said casually, even though I could tell he was dying to get the deets.

"Oh fine. I _guess _I'll tell you." I started. Still eating my apple, I went over and sat back down next to him. See? We don't really fight for that long, but he's usually the one to resolve it or whatever first whenever we _do _fight.

"Well first of all," I said, "his name is Troy, and I know this is going to sound _really weird_, but I met him because he was the one who did my hair the other day."

Ryan laughed. I knew he would.

"Yeah cause nothin' says _romance _like split ends!" he joked, and I whacked him in the shoulder with a horrified cry of "I do _not _have split ends!!"

We both calmed down a little while later. "Okay, okay, do you want to know or what?" I asked, turning serious again. And he nodded. "Continue. I'll shut up until your finished, I promise." he said. And I just rolled my eyes again.

"Well, we went to this one club called Instant Smash yesterday. Have you ever been there?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not big on the clubs. I'm a casino guy, Shar. _Duh_."

"Psh right. How could I forget?" I said sarcastically with a chuckle. "Anyway, it was fun. He said he was gonna call me today."

"Oh so he actually _wasn't _a one night stand?" Ryan said with a smirk. I shot him a playful glare.

_"No_!" I giggled. "And I thought you said you'd shut up until I was done!"

"Weren't you though?"

"Well...yeah. But still!"

"Well _sor-ry_," he said, "I just don't remember the last time you were ever with a guy more then a day or so."

"Maybe that's cause I haven't even seen you in a long time?"

"Oh so you _have _been in an actual _relationship _when you were gone at college?" he asked me. I was quiet for a while before replying "...Not exactly. But _hey _don't pretend like you have either! I know you're just a big man whore Ry-Ry." I smirked. He just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so we're even. So are you like, gonna get serious with _this_ one Shar?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know. We've only _had _one date Ryan. It's too soon to tell where things are going if they are at all."

"Right."

"Well what are _your _plans for today?" I asked.

"Probably the usual."

"Which is?...wait nevermind don't even answer that."

"Haha. Real funny." he said sarcastically. "But you know, you _did _come here because w_e _haven't seen each other in a while, Shar."

"So...what are you saying?"

"Maybe me and you should hang out today."

"Well...okay. I guess we could do that. I didn't really have anything _planned _with Troy anyway."

"Psh. So you're own twin brother comes in second to some guy that chops hair?" Ryan teased. I tsk-tsked.

"You _know _that's not what I meant Ryan." I laughed, "Oh and just for the record, he colors and highlights hair too!"

"Oh yeah, my mistake." he said sarcastically. "Hey you know how just now we were kinda talking about how neither of us have ever really been in a steady relationship?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, as hard as it may be for you to believe, _I have, _sis! Now that I'm remembering..."

"Psh. Yeah. Right." I said slowly. He grinned. "No really, wanna see where I met him?"

"You could just _tell _me." I smirked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm sure you'll be excited to go back."

"Go back?" I asked, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just go there for lunch."

"Go where Ryan?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Oh my gosh I remember this place!" I exclaimed with a huge grin as I climbed out of the passenger's seat of Ryan's car. I stared up at the familiar restaurant, remembering tons of little things about it from when me, Ryan, and all our friends used to come here back in high school. It had been our favorite hangout spot, and I hadn't been here since senior year!

Ryan chuckled. "Told ya you'd be excited to come back." he said, climbing out of the driver's side.

It was just a small little normal diner, but it was designed to look like a restaurant in the fifties. I remember this huge jukebox inside, and these really tall round tables, but there were also booths with red seats. The floor was black and white tiles, and there was even this huge portrait of Elvis Presley hanging on one of the walls as a decortation- that was my favorite memorable thing about the diner.

The only downside about this place was that I remembered that cell phones _never _get any reception in there. It's almost impossible to get reception.

When we walked inside, (we were having lunch here) I could see that nothing had really changed on the inside. There was also a group of teenagers crammed together into one booth in the back laughing, and I smiled, remembering my group of friends and how'd we'd always come her. Sarah had been one among us too.

Ryan and I slid into one of the booths seated across from each other. A waitress came by and handed us menus. Her uniform even looked like something girls would wear in the fifties- right from the ribbons in her hair down to her _poodle skirt_.

"So when was the last time _you _came here?" I asked Ryan once the waitress had left. He seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Not in a long time actually. I don't really like coming here alone- cause it used to be our hangout spot y'know? And I missed you and all our friends too much to come here by myself." he paused and then added "Well, maybe except for Sarah. She was always throwing herself at me. It was scary."

I laughed and began looking at my menu. He did the same. "Hey that's my best friend you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah." he said; brushing me off.

"But you had to have at least come here _once_ since then, right?" I asked, peeking up from my menu for a second. "Cos you said you met someone here."

He nodded. "Yeah of course. Just a few times though. And yeah, this is where I met him. It was like two years ago though. We went out for a year and a half."

"Oh so that was kinda recently then!" I pointed out, "So...what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Before I could answer, the waitress came back and took our orders and took our menus away. As soon as she was gone, I resumed our conversation.

"Why'd you break up?" I asked- getting right back to the point.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It was kinda weird. He broke it off with me- said something about "Being so messed up and needing to focus more on his job then dating anyone.' "

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" I asked almost harshly, silently cursing the jerk that dumped my brother- that was probably the longest relationship Ryan had ever been in, so naturally I wouldn't like whoever ruined that for him. Plus, I almost wished Sarah and I had made up not only rules having to do with guys, but also a helpful 'key' to decode what they mean when they start saying things that don't make any sense.

"I think it was supposed to be another way of saying he just wasn't interested in me anymore."

"Well, what was so important about his job? What did he do?"

"I don't remember. He did nails or some kind of beauty treatment thing. Maybe fashion. I don't know."

I scoffed.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened Ryan."

"Whatever. But hey, see? I _have _been in a steady relationship. _That _was my point." he grinned. I smirked.

"Haha. Okay you win."

* * *

After eating at the diner, we drove around in Ryan's car for a while before finally deciding to head back to his place. I was too busy texting Sarah to notice the male figure sitting in his car in the driveway when we pulled up. But Ryan wasn't.

"Hey look- someone's here." he said. I looked up from my sidekick and saw that he was right. I couldn't tell who the person was at first though- because I only saw the car and thought it was empty, but then I recognized the blue honda from last night. I smiled to myself, realizing who it was.

"That's him!" I told Ryan. I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice. But still, what was he doing here anyway? "Well, I mean that's his _car_." I corrected myself. Ryan frowned.

"Wait what? Who?"

"Troy. You know...the guy I went out with last night. The hairstylist?"

"Oh...yeah. Right." Ryan parked behind the honda, and I climbed out. I circled around the blue car and peeked inside the window. I noticed that Troy was in the driver's set, fumbling around with one of the dials on the dashboard of the car. I knocked twice on the window.

"Hey!" I called in to the glass. Taking his attention away from the dashboard, he turned his head to face me. He looked confused at first, but then he smiled.

He rolled down the window. "Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" I smiled sweetly.

"Well, I called you, but you didn't answer your cell phone. And you never gave me your house number, so I just decided to drop by- but then nobody answered the door so I just decided to stick around."

"Oh sorry. My brother and I went to a restaurant that doesn't get any phone service...how long have you been waiting here?"

"Only for about twenty minutes. And I was _trying _to figure out how to use this stupid radio...since I just got this car." he chuckled. "...Wait did you just say you were out with your brother?" he asked; suddenly turning serious. And I swear I could detect panic in his voice. I frowned; remembering last night and how when we were on the topic of Ryan he'd been acting all weird then too.

"Yeah, so?" I didn't bother to hide the suspicion from my voice.

"Where's he now?" Troy asked. His voice was shaking. But before I could question him back, Ryan appeard by my side.

"Oh, speak of the devil." I tried to make it sound light, but I knew it didn't come out that way.

"What? You were talking about m- _holy shit!_" Ryan exclaimed, staring wide eyed inside Troy's car. I jumped at my twin's sudden outburst.

"What the _fuck _Ryan?!" I yelled- my heart still pounding in my chest from startlement. I glared at my brother. Troy probably though he was a freak. I sure did. Why had he yelled like that?

But as I switched my gaze from Ryan to Troy, I saw that Troy's face had paled as he stared at Ryan as if he was staring at a ghost or some freaky monster or something. I heard him gulp loudly. I quickly glanced back at Ryan, who was staring in shock at Troy with his mouth hanging open like a baffled idiot.

"_Ryan_." I hissed, regardless of my own surprise and confusion. "Have some more manners and pick your freaking jaw up!"

He finally turned to me. "Sharpay don't tell me _this _is the guy you were telling me about!"

I stared at him in shock. Now _I _probably looked like the baffled idiot.

"_What_? Yes..this is...this is Troy." I answered uncertainly. "What is going on!?" I demanded to know.

Troy coughed. "Heyyy...Ryan..."

Ryan glared at Troy. "Don't you 'hey Ryan' me!"

"_Ryan!_" I shouted. Now he was just acting like a jerk. And it seemed like they _knew _each other...but how? My brother turned his attention back to me.

"When you said the guy's name was Troy I didn't know that of all the Troy's in the world it would be _this _one." he practically whispered. Then he shook his head. "But it figures- that's just _my _luck huh?"

"What are you talking about?! What the hell is going on here?!" I angrily stamped my foot. I hate it when people mess with my head, and right now it seemed like that's exactly what he was doing to me.

But Ryan ignored my demands and gave his attention to Troy.

"So you're dating my _sister _now huh?" he snapped, "That's sick." he snarled.

"_Ryan!" _I gaped at him. How many times did I have to scream his name before he stopped acting like a confusing asshole?

But he kept ignoring me. And that's another thing I hate- when people ignore me.

"I mean if you were going to start taking a sudden interest in _girls _you should have at least gone out with some other sad bastard's _twin sister_."

"Hey I didn't know she was your sister until yesterday!" Troy defended himself as he gripped the steering wheel of his car tightly.

"And yet you're still here today."

"One of you better tell me what the hell is going on _right now _or I swear to god I'll-"

"I bet you never thought you'd be dating my _ex boyfriend _huh Shar?!" that was the last thing Ryan said to me before storming off into the house. I stared after him wide eyed, and my jaw felt like a loose hinge as it hung wide open.

After a few seconds, I somehow managed to gather my jaw back up as I slowly turned my head back around to face Troy, who had only said a few words that entire time. His face was still pale, and I could tell he was purposely trying to avoid my staring eyes.

"Y-you're-_what_?!" was all I managed to choke out. "Y-you-R-Ryan--?"

"See you around." Troy mumbled. Before I had any time to question him further, he quickly rolled up his window and revved up the engine of his blue honda, and the next thing I new he was out of my driveway and speeding down the road, leaving me standing there all by my lonesome. I blinked after him in shock, and just stood there for a while before sprinting back into the house to demand more answers from Ryan.

* * *

_A/N: hm...I hope that 'realization' part was explained well enough? hehe. Kinda...can't you just imagine the awkwardness? xD. Anyways, woohoo remember this Wednesday is Ashley Tisdale's 23rd birthday. YAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY!! :D and did ya'll hear that the single 'He Said She Said' was certified gold? YAY GO ASHLEY! :D _

_Haha okay that was kinda random. Anyways, sorry this chapter took a little bit longer then it usually does to get up here. I've been busy this week. All day yesterday and today I had to go look for houses with my family :P ooh fun. (she said sarcastically)_

_AND WHAT DID YA'LL THINK OF CAMP ROCK!? :o lol. Anyways, enough of weird random topics. xP _

_(Please review!!)_

_Review Replies;_

_**lib lob: **haha thanks I'm glad you like it ;D. Hope you liked this chapter too!_

_**Clotisy: ** haha that'd be hilarious if that did happen- if Troy got caught in the middle of a twin fight over himself!? :P haha. I can just picture it too. We'll see though, kay? xD Also, I do think there is a song where Troy and Sharpay both sing in- of course Chad sings in it with them along with the three new sophomores. It's called 'My Shadow'. (The entire tracklisting has been revealed.) and yup Troy and Sharpay ARE supposed to sing in the musical together but Troy and Jimmy think it'll be oh so hilarious to pull a prank on poor Sharpay and Jimmy shows up on stage with her instead of Troy, but then Sharpay is allergic to Jimmy's cologne and she runs off the stage all embarassed. I WAS SO PISSED OFF WHEN I READ ABOUT THAT! It's like kay, Troy promised to sing with her and I thought he 'kept his promises'? BULL. argh. Psh. Anyways, thanks for reviewing again. Hope you liked this chapter even if it didn't contain as much Troypayness. xP_

_**U.S. Princess: **Thanks I'm so happy to hear that! I'm really glad that people, including you, are enjoying this story a lot. It means a lot, so thank you so much. I'm so glad you love it hehe, and well...I don't know if you could say that I updated quite 'soon' lol but I tried. xD_

_**plasticlittlespastic: **yesh the drama is DEFINITLEY coming. DUN DUN DUN! And I absolutley love Troypay too- if that wasn't already obvious ha. And I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked the update, thank you so much for your review, once again lol. ;D_

_**samlover14: **Hehe in answer to your question, even though you already know if you're reading this reply now, the 'wtf' part happened in this chapter. Sharpay's also pretty much freaked out herself- so all three of them are thinking "wtf!?" lol. Thanks for reviewing again, I hope you liked this chapter!_

_**Stessa: **Thanks, glad you liked it!! :D And I'll try to update sooner then I did with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing ... again! :)_

_**smilingrulz: **You SHOULD totally get that book- The Boy Book, remember that lol xD it's a very good book! One of my favs, so I highly recommend it. I know huh?- spoilers are the best! Unless the spoilers are about fluffy troyella moments then I get like 'ugh. GOD WHY!? We don't want to hear about that!' lol. But ooh that sucks that you have to wait for it- but I'm sure someone will end up putting scenes from the movie up on the internet before it airs in Australia, plus I think Disney might let everyone see a couple of the music videos before it comes out in theaters so yah. Some stuff has ALREADY been leaked lol. Thanks for reviewing again! :)_

_**xzashleyxashleyx: **OF COURSE! Chris Brown is a walking god! haha. I have a songfic based on his song 'Forever' it's like, Troypay and a Chris Brown song all in one? Haha I couldn't resist writing that. :P Anyways, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and thanks for the review. :)_

_**Evane21: **PSH yeah like who DOESN'T love creepy ugly bartenders?! :P I mean I personally would just love it if a greesy bartender with yellow teeth and long uncombed hair was hitting on ME! lol just kidding. Thanks for reviewing! :D_

_**BehindMyCharades: **Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it. :)_

_so until next time guys! ;)_

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


	5. The Address

_Sorry I haven't updated in a longish while...;/ in the words of Britney Spears, "It's been a while...I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting, but I'm here now." lol. xD I have no clue how that came to me. But now I have this urge to go listen to "Break the Ice."_

* * *

**My Brother's Ex.**

A HeSaidSheSaidx fanfic.

_**Chapter Five - The Address.**_

"**_W_**hat the hell was _that_?!"

I guess that was some hell of an entrance into Ryan's room, because he jumped higher in the air then I'd ever seen anyone jump in their life.

"Jesus _christ_! You scared me!" he yelled, ignoring my 'innocent question' and bringing a hand over his heart.

"You should have _expected _for me to come barging in here. Did you seriously expect for me to let you off the hook just like that?!" I snapped impatiently, at this point not caring if I were to give him a heart attack or not.

"Well, I uh...actually-"

"Don't mess with me, Ryan." I said, shoving him against a wall so he had no way of escaping from me.

"Explain everything. And I mean _now_." I hissed. I may _look _fragile and wimpy on the outside, but trust me, if you want to stick me in a boxing rink with a three hundred pound wrestler like Umaga, I would not back down. In other words, I can be violent when I need to be, and it doesn't matter who I need to be violent with- that includes my twin brother...or a professional three hundred pound wrestler like Umaga.

"What's there to explain? You already know."

"But I don't get it. You said you only had one serious boyfriend before, was that a lie or something?"

"Let go of me and I'll tell you the rest!" he insisted, squirming under my grip- I had him pinned to the wall. I reluctantly backed away from him.

"Okay, now talk."

"Only if you promise not to try to beat me up or something."

"That depends. Am I going to _want _to beat the shit outta you?"

"Well, it wouldn't be necissary, but I mean...you're _you_."

That little statement earned him a nice whack in the side of his stupid, gay little blonde head from me.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing the spot where I hit him. "See what I mean?!"

I glared at him. "No, but unless you want me to do it again, I strongly advise that you get your yap moving _soon_, _or else_."

I saw his blue eyes widen in obvious panic, and he took a few steps away from me. He knew better then to mess with me when I used the words "Or else." I think it had something to do with how I made those two simple words sound so menacing and threatening.

"Okay, okay." I heard him gulp loudly. "He's my ex boyfriend Sharpay, but I already told you that. Remember how I was telling you that story just now at the diner? He was the one I was talking about."

"You idiot!" I snarled, "So why the hell didn't you tell me ahead of time?! Maybe it would have saved me from a possible stroke!...I- I'm seriously going to have a_...BF!!_" I screamed in panic.

"I think you've been watching White Chicks a little too much." Ryan said, referring to my mention of a "BF", which stood for "Bitch Fit".

"Just shut up and get back to the point!" I spat harshly, my anger rising. If I get too angry, I start throwing things, stomping around, and screaming. Sometimes I even hypervenalate- this is what you would call my average panic attack, and as hard as it may be to believe, (since I am thought of as a calm, cool, and collected individual by most people) I get them all the time.

"How can I shut up and yet get back to the point at the same time?" he asked me, "Do you want me to talk or not?"

"_Yes_," I hissed, "but stay on topic. Why didn't you tell me ahead of time?!" I was really beginning to find it hard to hold myself back from shoving him against the wall again.

"I didn't know you were talking about _him _of all people when you were telling me about him!"

"That doesn't make any sense- I _said _the guy's name was Troy!"

"It could have been any random guy named Troy, Sharpay! How was I supposed to know?!"

I knew he was right- how _was _he supposed to know? Of course he _didn't _have any way of knowing- I didn't tell him Troy's last name or anything...heck, I don't even think _I _know his last name. He didn't tell me- or if he did, I simply don't remember. And even though Ryan was right, it wasn't like I was about to tell him that he was.

"Ever heard of twin telepathy?" I tried. It was probably a stupid comeback- but for once in my life, I, Sharpay Evans, had been left nearly speechless by my own brother. He scoffed.

"As if that really even exists!"

"Well...well...well you should have just _told me_!"

"Oh yeah _sure- _and now this whole thing turns out to be _my fault _because I couldn't read your mind?!" he snapped, "Damnit Sharpay- _you _probably can't even read your own mind!"

Bad move Ryan, you shouldn't have said that to me...

"_Asshole_!"

I was after him in less then a second, but the bad part for me is that he was out of the room in that amount of time too, leaving me to chase him down the hallway, down the steps, and into the living room.

"Dead...you are _so _dead!" I chased him around the couch with my arms outstretched in front of me- ready to grab him. He sprinted for the opposite side of the coffee table so we were standing across from each other. The only thing blocking me from murdering him now was the glass coffee table in front of me.

"Sharpay you don't know what you're doing!" he shouted- clearly afraid and alarmed. Yeah, it's pretty pathetic that he's afraid of me- but he should be, and I'm even sometimes glad that he is.

"I know _exactly _what I'm doing." I spat, and before even I knew what I was doing, I'd thrown myself across the coffee table at him, and had tackled him to the ground. He squirmed beneath me, shouting demands for me to get odd of him. Instead, I clawed at his face. He held his arms up to sheild himself from me.

"We're not ten anymore! You can't be doing this- we're _adults_!" he shouted, and once again he was right- I probably _was _acting like a pissed off young child- with the way I was attacking him. But I'm twenty four, and I know I shouldn't be acting this way...so I stopped.

I climbed off of Ryan. We were both breathing hard- from all that running- especially down those damned haunted mansion type stairs (that I hate).

"You don't need to attack me!" he squeeked in between gasps for breath,

"You don't need to call me stupid." I shot back. He rolled his eyes.

"You deserved it with how bitchy you were acting!"

"Do you _want _to to slug you again, Ryan?!"

"No!- Sharpay...calm down yeesh! We have our _other problems _to deal with, there's no time for you to be trying to kill me!"

"Okay first of all, I don't _have _problems. Therefore, _we _don't have problems. You might, but then that's just you and _your _problems, and not me and _my _problems- which I don't have. Second, _my _problems, aren't _your _problems, even if I don't _have _any problems. But if I did have any problems, they wouldn't be your problems. Third_, your_ problems, aren't _my_ problems, half of the reason being because I don't _have _problems, for the millionth time. But I don't know about _your _problems. In short, there _is _no "our" in _your _problems which aren't _mine_!"

Ryan blinked. "What? All I heard was 'have we your my my your have your my have is your mine' and 'problems' over and over again!"

"_What_?!"

"Just stop! You're confusing the heck out of me-"

"As if you're not doing that to me!"

"Just forget it! You were upstairs telling _me _to get back to the point, when you're just standing around trying to mess with my head. What else do you need me to tell you? There's not much to it."

"Well first of all, why would he date you? If he went out with me, he obviously can't be _gay_...unless he was...bi or something."

"Yeah,well, maybe he is. Ever think of _that_!?"

"Well he didn't _seem _that way like anyone would just _assume _you were by looking at you the first time they meet you!"

"Huh?"

"Everyone can _tell _that _you _like guys, Ryan! It wasn't like that with Troy!"

"Oh yeah?!" he shouted, narrowing his blue ice-cold eyes at me and actually sounding hurt by what I said. "Well maybe you were just to stupid to notice!"

He could probably sense that I was going to start running after him again for once again calling me stupid, and this time not even implying it but saying it straightforward like that, because he was out of the room in half a second. I didn't even bother chasing him down this time though, because well...maybe I _had _been a little bit too harsh. And,I didn't want to start acting like a ten year old again.

Besides,I had better things to do now then run around the house beating my brother up.

Things involving a certain blue eyed, brown haired attractive guy that was the cause of all this confusing mess.

* * *

There are certain times when it's good and acceptable for people to chat on the phone with their friends- like when you're doing nothing but laying on your bed, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for something interesting to happen. Or if you're at some boring family reuinion and in desperate need of a friend to speak to. But there are other times when it seems like those friends call at the worst possible time ever- like when you're driving in a car and talking on the phone becomes illegal (whose the idiot that came up with that dumb law anyway?), or even when you're stomping up to the possibly bi sexual guy's work whom you when on a date with the previous night to persuade the woman working the front desk into telling you where he lives. Well, right about now was one of those worst possible ever times, for that second example reason.

Of course, even if she would have any way of knowing that it was not at all a good time, there was no way on earth that would ever stop Sarah anyways.

I answered the phone with a sharp huff and a less then happy to hear from her "Sarah,I can't talk right now."

"Wow, great to hear from you too, babe!" My best friend exclaimed sarcastically from the other end of the line. Like a lot of best friends,we often call each other names like "babe", "sweetie" and "hun". Well okay, maybe not a lot exactly, but _we_ do anyways. Our friendship just works like that, and we've been doing it since we were pre-teens. Of course, Sarah always used to call Ryan those names too,much to his dislike and discomfort.

"Is there a point in this phone call?" I asked her impatiently as I pushed open the door to the hair salon- the same one I'd been at just days before. I had taken Ryan's car...obviously without asking. Well, he didn't deserve for me to ask his permission anyways, after he so rudely called me stupid, and being me,I would probably hold that on him for a while.

"Not really, just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't talked since what...Thursday?"

I rolled my eyes to myself as I approached Gabriella at the front desk of the salon. She looked up from her magazine at me. "Oh yeah, huge eternity Sarah." I said sarcastically into the phone . "Why didn't you just text me then?I really can't talk right now."

"So I see the evermost blonde impatient one has yet again graced me with her presence.What's the matter? Didn't like the way your hair turned out?Or are you just back to flirt with Troy again?" Was the first thing Gabriella said, that large fake smile plastered across her face, fully taking her attention away from her magazine.

"I'm _on _the _phone_." I hiss-whispered to her in a "Shut the hell up" tone of voice, momentarily taking the phone away from my ear. The fake smile dropped from her face. She shook her head and went back to reading her magazine. I turned my back to her, raising the phone to my ear with a long sigh.

"What? No,I'm still here." I told Sarah,resuming my rather pointless phone conversation with my nosy, sometimes annoying friend.

"Who were you talking too?" she asked, probably just out of curiousity, but if I told her then I would probably have to explain the whole story before I was allowed to hang up,which could take ages with all her questions.

"No one.Listen, I really have to go.I'll call or text you later or something,okay?Okay bye." I said quickly and hanging up before she could get another word in. I silenced my phone because knowing Sarah, she'd probably call back in about ten seconds otherwise to demand an eplanation.

I turned back around to face Gabriella, who was now pretending like I wasn't even there with the way she kept so boredly flipping through that magazine of hers.

"Wow.Slow business day?" I commented, looking around the deserted salon and seeing no one besides her.

"It's Saturday, what do you expect? Everyone's off doing their own activies." she snapped.

"And _you're_ stuck here working?" I laughed. "I must say, I do take some kind of pity on you."

She smirked, narrowing her dark brown eyes at me. "Very flattering. " she said in a dry,sarcastic tone. "And what do _you _do for a living, barbie?"

"Oh you know,working the corners of busy streets is my specialty." I cracked. She raised her eyebrows, and pursed her lips tightly together, clearly finding no humor in this conversation.

"I was joking." I told her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Wouldn't really be surprised." she muttered almost inaudibly, turning another page in her magazine. I heard her anyways.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively. "You don't even know me."

"Exactly." she said flatly. We were both silent, and then after a few seconds she sighed again and planting her hands on either side of the magazine on the desk, looked up at me.

"Look, what do you want?" she snapped impatiently,tapping her black painted finger nails on the desktop.

"Ouch. Poor customer service." I smirked,leaning forward against the desk. "I'm sure your boss would be thrilled."

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't Walmart hun, I don't wear a blue vest that says '_How may I help you_?' on the back. And unlike at McDonalds,you can't always '_Have it your way_.' And my _boss _is probably off partying at some gay club in Los Vegas right about now, so I really doubt he would even give a crap."

"Your boss and my brother sure have a lot in common then." I told her. She blinked at me, and then shot me a questioning look, but said nothing.

"Long story." I muttered.

"Why are you here? If you're looking to get your hair redone, we only have one hairstylist in right now. She's forty five and chews a lot of gum which can easily fall out of her mouth and onto your head. Plus, she's probably sleeping in the back anyways. And if you're looking for Troy, come back on Monday, because he doesn't work on weekends."

"Monday? Why not Tuesday?"I asked. "Or Wednesday or something?"

"Because Monday is my day off, and I really don't want to be around whenever you decide to pop back in." she snapped.

"You know,you're not very good at making people feel welcome." I said, slightly amused with a smile.

"It's one of my many special talents." she said, before yawning tiredly. "Damn I hate my job." she muttered quietly under her breath, as if her fake smiles didn't already give that little fact away.

"So would it be too much trouble to let me know where he lives?" I asked her. She laughed dryly.

"Why? Screw-date later on or something?"

I blinked at her, baffled by her response. "Gabriella, I just met him."

"You just told me you were a prostitute though."

"It was a joke. I told you that too."

"What do you want with him anyways?" she asked, changing the subject. I gasped shortly as if I was offended by that question.

"I'll let you know when I feel like it can be considered any of your business." I answered, "But for now, it's not."

"Then I guess I'll let you know when his address becomes any of your business." she shot back. "But for now,it's not." she added in mock-tone before turning away and walking away from the desk,crossing the small salon.

"Where are you going?" I called after her. But without a reply, she dissappeared into the room behind the door marked "Employees Only."

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically to myself. So much for finding out where Troy lived...but I really had to talk to him about Ryan and I and such, and I had this feeling that if I called him about it, he would freak out and hang up or something. Plus, one of mine and Sarah's rules were to never call a guy anyways, no matter how desperate the situation.

As soon as I was about to leave the salon, I heard the clicking of heels behind me. I turned back around and saw Gabriella coming back out of the Employees Only room,caring her purse and a black leather fashionable jacket.

"You're not gone yet?" she asked me,walking past me and pushing the glass door open. I half-smiled.

"I was about to leave, actually. What are you doing?"

"Letting myself off early today." she answered. I watched as she flipped around the sign hanging on the front door so it read "Closed." instead of "Open."

"You can do that?"' I asked in confusion,following her out the door.

"Like I said,my boss is probably off partying at some gay club in Vegas, plus like you said,it's a slow business day. Damya's asleep in the back like I said. So I figure I can get away with it."

I tried to hold back a laugh. "Damya??" I repeated, I could feel a grin tugging at the corners of my lips. Gabriella smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know." she said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Wow.I can just imagine what that woman went through growing up in school. If someone was calling her, they'd be like "_Get over here Damn-You!"_ I exclaimed sort of childishly,I just couldn't help myself.

"No, Damn _Ya_." Gabriella corrected me. I grinned. "Right."

"So,last chance, what is it you want with Troy?" she asked, getting back to the subject we'd been discussing before she left to go get her purse and jacket. We were walking across the parking lot.It just so happened that where I'd parked Ryan's car turned out to be parked next to hers.

"How come you wanna know so bad?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't care all that much. It's probably the same thing as always anyway."

"As always?" I frowned. "What do you mean? What would that be?"

"Well, I'm saying it would be about the fourth time some girl needs to speak to him because they found out he once hooked up with one of their male relatives or something." she said. "I'm just wondering if it's something different for once."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?! It's happened three times already?"

"When you first walked into the salon the first time, I could tell something like this was going to happen."

"What are you- psychic?" I cracked as I began to walk again.

"Nope, just intellectual. I can sometimes sense these things.It's really not that surprising though,you wouldn't believe the amount of guys and girls Troy screws around with. And like I said,sometimes they end up being related to each other."

"And what about you, Gabriella?" I asked her. We reached our cars. "Were you one of the girls he...screwed around with?" I couldn't help but asking it, remembering what she'd said about Troy being "good" at not just doing hair the first time I'd met her.

She turned to me, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"That's none of your business." she spat offensively before turning back around and climbing into her car.

"Wait! Are you gonna tell me where he lives?I need to get this sorted out. He...kinda...dated my..." I swallowed. "Twin brother."

Gabriella stared at me for a while, probably letting the information process, before bursting out laughing. She slammed her fist against the car horn.

"Are you kidding me? Your _brother_?! Oh boy, in the past it's been like third cousins or something. Not _brothers_! And twins at that!" she laughed again and shook her head. "My god."

"Just give me the freaking adress, Gabriella. I told you why, now tell me." I insisted, growing very impatient at this point.

"Okay, but only because now I just feel bad for you."she laughed and reached into her purse, pulling out a notepad and a pen. She quickly scribbled down something and handed me the piece of paper she tore out of the notepad.

"Good luck with your screwed up love live." she smirked.

"We had _one _date!"I exclaimed.And even though I was still quite freaked out between the past relationship that was "Tryan", I couldn't help but smile a little. Gabriella did just make it seem quite humorous, even if it was dreadful and pretty gross.

"Haha okay then." she said.

"You're not half bad, Gabriella." I told her. She smiled. "Yeah thanks, you're okay too." she said before pulling her car door closed. I watched as she revved up the engine of her car and sped away.

I stared down at the address in my hands. "Okay," I said to myself with a sigh, "time to get this thing sorted out."

* * *

_A/N: I always love Gabpay friendships. Don't you? :D lol. Okay well they're not exactly "friends" but still! haha. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, and once again I'm really sorry this took me like a month to update. D: Hope everyone liked this chapter though,even if there was no Troypay...I apologize for that too.It's coming though, don't worry. :D and oh yeah, no offense to anyone named "Damya"...which I seriously doubt any of you are named anyways lol. But if you are, really, no offense. I was just discussing that name with my sister the other day and I had to throw that in there ;3._

**_Review Replies;_**

**_BehindMyCharades_**: _Hehe well they'll see each other again next chapter,I promise. Thanks for the review! :D_

_**Evane21: **lol yeah Sharpay's freaked, luckily though Gabriella kinda seemed to make her smile a little about the crazy situation in this chapter. And omg totally,creepy bartenders are extremely hot. You know I'd soo be all over that! ;P thanks for the review again, and I'm glad you liked it. :)_

_**xzashleyxashleyx**: Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you liked it. And thank you for the review. ;D_

**_Clotisy_**: _Hahaha the beginning of your review was especially hilarious! xD and hehe well they didn't see each other this chapter, next chapter though,I promise. And yeah well like we've already discussed plenty of times, that song just -had- to be a stupid rumor huh? -cries- and Follow Me would have been so amazing! DAMN YOU disney!! er...DAMYA disney! lol. Thanks for another awesome review,which we've already covered a lot of in our rant-ful PM'S lol. ;P wow did I just say "PMS?" haha I just noticed that! xD_

_**mrshottieochoa**: Why, thank you thank you thank you. lol xD. I'm really glad you liked it er...luved it hehe. Thanks for all three kind reviews!! :D_

_**lib lob**: Well I didn't exactly hurry lol, and I apologize that this wasn't up a lot sooner. My computer was down and all and by the way, I'm using my dad's laptop...still, like I have been for like two weeks haha. xD Thanks for the kind review. I'm glad you liked it!! ;D_

_**U.S. Princess: **Hehe thanks,I'm so glad that you love it hehe.Thank you so much for another kinda review. And yup...there is plenty of drama to follow...DUN DUN DUN!! lol xD. Once again,thank you!! :D_

_**plasticlittlespastic**: Yeah...how would you feel if you had a brother who turned out to be the ex boyfriend of your crush/boyfriend? LOL wow talk about scary! haha. Poor Sharpay, I know lol. Let's just hope she doesn't have another panic attack like the ones I keep on making her talk about. ;P thanks for the review!! Glad you liked it. :)_

_**samlover14: **haha thanks,I even laughed when writing that part.Can't you just picture the angry, shocked look on Ryan's face when he said that? xD aha it's hard not to laugh xP. Thanks so much for another kind review,I'm glad you love the story so far. :)_

_**Stessa:** lol thanks! Glad you liked it, and thanks a bunch for reviewing again! :) Means a lot! ;D_

_PEACE OUT GUYS!! Review? :D hehehe._

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


End file.
